The present invention concerns a tile built applying at least one metallic layer, in stainless steel or other metals, on a substratum like, for example, a sound-deadening or a thermosetting plastic material; a number of such tiles may be used to cover surfaces in the building field. Characteristic of these tiles is that the tile sides are properly shaped to join the tiles together to realize stable, plane and continuous coverings.
The surfaces to be covered could be horizontal, as a floor, or tilted, or vertical as building facades or inner walls. The tile structure is normally square or rectangular, even if there aren't limits to structure type provided that the sides are made to be joined together. The invention concerns also a corresponding method to realize such tiles and the coverings obtained installing the tiles on suitable plane surfaces. Similar tiles are known being made by a metal plate bonded, with various methods, to a substratum of a non metallic material like, but not only, a plastic material. To apply such tiles, multiple methods exists, but all of them are time consuming, need skilled people, and are costly. Moreover, the tile installation to the rough support requires costly adhesives or similar that frequently become a critical factor when exposed to humidity or to wide thermal excursions.
An object of the present invention is to propose a new tile of the type and for the applications just described, together with the method to realize it; the tile is carefully designed to make installation easy, fast and cheap without using adhesives to fix it to the basement.